Mafia All Stars
| image = File:MafiaAllStars.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Installment I | host = maurice | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 06.06.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1. Framm (araver) 2. Vineetrika 3. Hirkala 4. Lionheart 5. Shadow7 6. Auramyna 7. Yuli 8. RainThinker 9. KlueMaster 10. DarthMask 11. Glycereine (Segul) 12. darth nox | first = Hirkala | last = 2. Vineetrika 4. Lionheart 7. Yuli 11. Glycereine | mvp = Lionheart | awards = - }} Mafia All Stars was a game designed and hosted by maurice based on roles from previous Mafias. It began on June 6th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in D3 (June 13th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP – Indy > Baddie > Goodie. Action switch > redirect > trap > block > save > kill > spy > pm > oracle *Night Kill and RID Kill can not be acted on. Actions fail only if target is saved or trapped. Goodie Kills can be acted on. *RID Recruit can not be redirected, but can be otherwise stopped *Kill does not work as a block *Trap works as a block and save. *Vote Manips can not be acted on. *Tie lynch = all in lynch flip a coin for their lives *Spies, unused saves, Phaze's switch, Picard's message, Merlin's ?, Vote Manips will not be shown in Night or Day Posts. Only all traps, blocks, redirects, kills and needed saves Zero-ghost-post policy: Ghosts are not allowed to post at all. Role Description Goodies: Goodie All-Stars WinCon - Eliminate the Baddies *'Wooly Mammoth' (Ice Age Mafia - Glycereine) - This large creature's vast size and heavy coat make him less vulnerable than other animals and allow him to intervene on their behalf. Can save any animal including himself but cannot save the same target twice unless fewer than 5 animals remain alive. *'Phaze Costume' (Halloween Mafia II - GMaster479) - The confused plastic surgeon. The person he votes for can not be lynched that day. If that person has the most votes, their role will be revealed. May not vote for self. Can once per game permanently swap abilities (not faction nor role) of any two players (living or dead) to cause confusion. *'Rex' (Dungeons and Dragons - Glycereine) - Subvert: A tricky, skillful scout and spy who wins the battle by stealth rather than brute force. Learns the faction of 1 person per night. *'Hunter' (Quantum Leap Mafia - maurice) - Can kill once per night *'Captain Picard' (Star Trek II Mafia - araver) - Chooses three persons to contact each night. One of them is randomly selected by host and is pinged (informed he was discovered by Picard). Picard is told the role of the player he has contacted but not the player. He has the opportunity (choice) to send a single message to that role during the next day. Message will be sent to host who will relay it anonymously to that role via PM the day after the contact. *'Sound Card Specialist' (Glitch Mafia - GMaster479) - Can deafen (block) one person per night *'Buffy Summers' (Angel Mafia II - Hirkala) - Vampire Slayer with mixed emotions about life; Random action each night based on Die Roll: 1: Kill 2: Block 3: Spy 4: Trap 5: None 6: Choice Baddies: Baddie All-Stars have BTSC and a Night Kill WinCon - Be in the majority *'Jack-in-the-Box' (Puppet Mafia - Framm18) - Spy - Can pop up on a puppet when it's least expected and observes his or her action for that night *'The Great Red Dragon' (Revelation Mafia - Yuli) - Intimidates the enemies of Satan. Can block one target per night. *'Remake' (Movie Mafia - Hirkala) - Takes an action during the night AND a vote during the day and changes them, redirecting them to another. Indy: Indy All Star WinCon - Kill 2/3 of secret targets or be the last faction standing *'The Janitor' (Scrubs Mafia - Clozo) – Irritated of his job and the annoying people he works with, his pranks help him cope and often set others in sticky situations, though he hardly ever gets the intended target. (RID kill guess once a night) Indy: Indy All Star WinCon - Wins with faction. If not recruited, wins if survives until the end *'Merlin' (Amber Mafia - araver) - son of Dara and Corwin, and great-grandson of Benedict. Although he spent his first years in the Courts of Chaos not knowing of Amber and his father, he is truly neutral in the conflict, being ignored or kept in the dark by all sides. Each night he may ask the host one yes/no question. Additionally he has the option to forgo this ability for a secret ability each night. *Every night, each goodie, one baddie and the indie may forgo their night action to RID recruit Merlin. They will also submit a number from 1-100. If there are multiple correct guesses, the correct guess that was sent with the number closest to my random.org number will win out. Merlin will gain BTSC with only the player that recruited him. Merlin can betray his faction once, that is to say he can be recruited twice per game but only once per faction. Any night, but not twice in a row Merlin can make himself unrecruitable. If the Janitor recruits Merlin and dies, Merlin may choose to RID Kill (assuming he has not betrayed). If Merlin reveals his role, he will be mod-killed and can not win. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: # Vineetrika - Sound Card Specialist # Lionheart - Hunter # Shadow7 - Rex # Auramyna - Buffy # Yuli - Merlin - recruited by Goodies # DarthMask - Wooly Mammoth # Glycereine (Segul) - Cap. Picard # darth nox - Phaze Costume MVP: Lionheart Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host:maurice # Framm (Araver) - Jack in the Box - Lynched D3 # Vineetrika - Sound Card Specialist # Hirkala - Janitor - killed N1 by Baddies # Lionheart - Hunter # Shadow7 - Rex # Auramyna - Buffy - killed N2 by Baddies # Yuli - Merlin - recruited by Goodies # RainThinker - Remake - killed N2 by Hunter # KlueMaster - The Great Red Dragon - killed N3 by Hunter # DarthMask - Wooly Mammoth - Lynched D1 # Glycereine (Segul) - Cap. Picard # darth nox - Phaze Costume - killed N3 by Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6